


Healing

by Burning_Sun



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sad Pearl, motherly pearl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Sun/pseuds/Burning_Sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble about Pearl after Rose Quartz died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing

_Lonely_

_Empty_

_Useless_

_Failure_

These were all words to describe how Pearl felt. She had almost lost the will to live. Without Rose Quartz she was nothing. She had no more purpose without her beloved. She had completely failed. She failed to get Rose to love her. She failed to protect Rose from that stupid human. She failed to keep Rose alive.

Yet Rose wasn't completely gone. Instead she had turned into a human boy. No, the boy was still a gem. He was an eternal fusion between Rose and Greg. Greg named him Steven. Pearl personally was relieved she wouldn't have to call him by Rose’s name. Steven was his own entity separate from her precious Rose Quartz.

The first couple of years she knew Steven she watched from afar. He was a drooling human baby. Useless in battle and vulnerable. He couldn't do anything by himself and constantly needed Greg or the gems help. Steven was not even a shadow of Rose.

Yet even though he was weak and constantly needed help. He was so happy. He'd smile at everything. He'd giggle at Amethyst’s silly faces. He'd fall asleep happily in Garnet’s arms. Slowly Pearl began to care more and more for him. He'd listen to her stories without complaining unlike everyone else. Even when she was rude and mean to his father Steven would always welcome her with open arms.

He didn't know it, but he was helping her heal. He loved her no matter what and she felt the same for him. Steven was definitely not the Rose Quartz she had once cared for so much, but Steven was Steven and that didn't stop her from loving him.

She was so proud of him. For the first time in almost 10 years she had hope. Hope that Steven would grow into a brave and courageous fighter. She had purpose because of him. She had to protect him, for he was all that's left from Rose’s legacy.

Everyday he proved himself to be more and more like Rose. At first it was small, but then he began to do so much. He summoned Rose’s shield. He found her sword. He fused with his friend Connie. He brought Ruby and Sapphire together. He befriended Lapis and she saved them. He figured out how he could heal. It was progress and Pearl was happy with what she got.

She would do anything to guide him to greatness. Some days she'd stumble and fall into old habits. Some days the pain of losing Rose hurt more than others. She'd often become jealous. Or begin to feel weak and unappreciated. Yet she had Steven and the other gems to remind her she wasn’t.

They needed her. They didn’t think she was useless or a failure. Steven always made her feel better. Garnet made her feel stronger. Amethyst kept reminding her that she wasn't alone. Someone did have someone who would understand her.

And while her existence was far from perfect. She no longer felt the intense pain after losing Rose. She was beginning to heal. It may take a few more years, but she now had hope.

****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ah thanks for reading! （　´∀｀）☆


End file.
